Winning You
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Ichigo was sick of her. Sick of her scolding him and annoying him. He just wanted to win one fight. He just wanted to make her shut up. IchiRuki hotness unfolds.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. I like to make his characters do dirty, _dirty_ things.

**Summary**: Ichigo was sick of her. Sick of her scolding him and annoying him. He just wanted to win one fight. He just wanted to make her shut up. Ichiruki lemon 

**Author's Note**:  I originally wrote this a year ago, so today, there are things that I would change with it. But I was happy how it turned out, so I'm going to leave it. I'm also aware that something like this was probably already done (many times haha), but I just felt like writing smut. IchiRuki smut that is.

**WARNING! Hot, sexy scenes for mature audiences. **

**The FULL SMUT DOC is available on my livejournal account, since FF.N does not allow lemons. I know authors still do it, but I'm paranoid, I've been caught several times, and I don't trust people. So sorry if it's annoying. **

**ashalee18 .**** livejournal . com  ** without the spaces of course

**Note: **Double dashes denote a scene change; I hate italics too much for me to italicize a flashback or scene change. Readers of my work should be able to follow this

Also, special thanks to **Crimson Sakura Princess** and **Seresid** for being kind and awesome to beta-read. I'm not perfect. So thank you!!

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

-

-

-

**Winning You **

An IchiRuki one-shot by Goku's Daughter

-

_I will not hit you back._

_Instead, I will take it like a man._

_And as a man, I will truly take you._

_-_

            Eyes dilated. 

Lips parted.

Breath caught in throat.

            The silvery moonlight streamed through his window, casting a lovely glow on her pretty face. She was frozen, beautiful. Her violet eyes were wide as they shone, glazed with tears that would not spill. Her mouth could not move, unable to form any words. Her legs were parted in a 'V'; the bottom of her skirt rode up to her upper thighs as her arms dangled at her side near her head.

            "Ichigo," she finally whispered, looking up to his stoic face.

            What was it? Need? Anger? Frustration?

What did he want from her?

_He wanted to win._

            There was something amidst in his hazel eyes, something feral and primitive. Something dark. Those eyes strayed down to her face that held shock; a contrast to her fiery gaze when they bickered. Her helpless pose was indeed a contrast to her self-righteous stance when she hit him. And yes, her vulnerability was such a contrast to her usual tough shell that she wore day in and day out.

            He loomed over her on all fours. He had not said anything to her when he implanted his hands under her crooked arms. He had not said anything when his knees found a spot on either side of her hips, trapping her beneath him.

            "Ichigo?" he heard from her again, but this time her tone was firmer as if to snap him out of whatever phase he was in.

_He just wanted to win._

            Her mind tried to relay how they ended up like this. She remembered, vividly, scolding him.

-

-

Together they scrambled into Ichigo's room through his bedroom window. It was a cool peaceful night and she had to ruin it when her tirade began.

"You're an idiot. You could have gotten yourself killed! How could you not see _see_ that hollow? Ichigo, you really need to use your head and—"

"Rukia, can you just shut up for once!" He got angry. He was tired. He wanted to sleep.

            But she went on. She rebuked him, nagging about how he should be using his brains more often. "It's not a game, you know." She paused when he entered his real body and he kicked Kon out of the room because Kon had really started to annoy him too.

            "Ichigo, are you even listening to me?" she huffed, glaring at him. There was the fiery gaze in her eyes and he approached her, scowling.

            "No, I lost you when you called me an idiot."

            Her eye twitched and she reached out to hit him in the head. His hand immediately covered the spot that she punched and he started to yell at her. "What was that for?! What's wrong with you?"

            She folded her arms and gave him the self-righteous look. "Why weren't you listening to me?" Her head shot forward, closer to him and instinctively his head moved towards her.

            "Why _should_ I listen to you? I killed the friggen hollow in the end! That's all that matters!"

            Her face was inches from his and she could feel the slight exhale of his breath dance upon her skin. "Idiot."

_He just wanted to win once…_

            But before she could deliver another speech, one that she had said sometime before, she was effortlessly tossed onto his bed. In shock, she turned towards him, intending to give him a fierce glare that would _dare_ him to touch her, but her sharp tongue suddenly dulled when he crawled on the bed. Without words, without warning, he towered over her, capturing both of her wrists in his large hands.

            "What are you doing?" she asked loudly, slightly panic-stricken. She began to writhe in her confinement, trying to break free from him, but realized she was powerless once he sat astride her legs. She could hardly move.

            "Ichigo, what are you doing?" The petite _shinigami_ sounded so confused this time, and she had no idea what he was thinking when his orange locks fell over his eyes.

            Finally, he told her, "Shut up." The way he expressed his words was a mixture of calm, terse and firm; she was not used to see this power he was wielding.

            It left her speechless.

_He wanted her to be quiet._

            The pounding of her heart nearly deafened her ears while the pounding at her temples thrashed with enough fierceness to give her a migraine for a whole week. Human and shinigami remained silent for a long moment and finally, when she did not know what else he would do, she opened her mouth to speak.

            "Ichigo, get off of—" she started shakily but could not finish her words when he pressed his mouth against hers. Her eyes widened at the rough, demanding kiss that was easy to resist, but as it softened she found her mouth work with his. After a few long moments, Ichigo pulled away with a triumphant smirk, hazel eyes glinting with conquest behind his messy curtain of hair. The teenage boy gave her some space, lifting his body back to distance himself from her a little. But he was still over her.

This was why Rukia laid in such a helpless, vulnerable position beneath him.

-

-

_He sought for a weakness._

            This route to victory was something he did not come up with by himself. Maybe in his subconscious the thought to run his mouth over her skin, to taste her lips, _to simply take her_, were there, but he dare not acknowledge these dirty thoughts. Yet there were many influences around him that led him to this point. Perhaps it was a movie or a television scene where the hero kissed the heroine breathless. Or maybe it was his friends' dirty desires and perverted minds. Or…no – maybe he had asked a friend, Tatsuki, "How do I get _my_ way?"

-

-

            Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about. "Your way with what?"

            He realized what he was doing and he felt  the mistake. "Never mind I asked you." Ichigo waved a hand at her.

            But she came after him and hounded Ichigo why he even bothered to ask. An honest gasp escaped her lips when he finally explained that there was this girl who always beat him at everything. _Everything_. And he was tired of it. Frustrated. He let out a disgruntled breath and Ichigo's long time friend felt sorry for him.

            Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest and she frowned at him. "How **badly** do you want to win?"

            His words did not come immediately, but there was will and desire. "I **really** want to win." And the intense look in his eyes confirmed his want.

            "Does she like you?"

            His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

            "You know, _like_ you? _Want _you?" There was a devilish glint in her eyes then. "**Kiss** her." Suddenly she could see it. "When she is winning at an argument, touch her shoulder and squeeze it gently. She will look up at you questioningly—"

            "She'll be—," Ichigo stopped quickly. He was about to say, "She'll beat me up," but then it would be too easy for Tatsuki to figure out who he was referring to. "It won't work."

            Tatsuki gave her friend a look. "Being bold makes a statement Ichigo. Roughly grab her shoulders, not too rough, but you have to get her attention. **Like a man**." Her mouth curved upwards in a smirk as she added her punch line. "And just _kiss_ her senseless." Tatsuki stopped then, noticing that her friend started to look disgusted. "What Ichigo?"

            His eye twitched.

            She poked him. "Ichigo?"

            Suddenly his eyes became unfriendly, or rather distrustful. "You're not joking, are you?"

            Tatsuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. You could punch her, I guess, but I don't think you can hit girls."

            She was right. He couldn't. Finally, he looked at his friend. "You sure this will work?" His voice had traces of uncertainty and doubt but his face grew hot when he imagined the scene in his mind. Rukia would kick his ass. How would this work?

            Then the mental image in his head evolved to something more, and Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia crumbled. He would win. He could win!

            Ichigo noticed Tatsuki's nod and her honest smile. Surely, this would work… Right?

-

-

_This was how bad he wanted to win._

            "Ichigo?" he heard from her again, but this time more loudly. Only her mouth could work but her limbs remained lifeless under him. "Get off of me now." Her senses were haywire, but the ice in her eyes returned as the hot tingling in her lips subsided. She said it again, this time more firmly. "Get off of me—"

            His head swooped down, capturing her lips with his. This time he pushed, his greed climbing, slithering his tongue inside her mouth. She resisted again but her defences gradually crumbled, allowing him entrance. Her eyes fluttered closed, unable to think, unable to do anything else but to kiss him.

_She knew this was not right._

            Later his lips tore from her, leaving her breathless. The substitute _shinigami_ noticed the accelerated rise and fall of her chest before his tongue flicked her cheek. His breath tickled her ear and he whispered, "Tell me to stop." It was a gentle request, one that made her quiver but his tone was so husky, so teasing. She shook her head slightly when her eyes met his intense gaze finally.

            "Tell me to stop, Rukia," he repeated, and he bent forward again, watching her eyes before he kissed her rosy, succulent lips. They tasted good; _she_ tasted good. He nipped at her lower lip, teasing her, experimenting with her reactions. When he bit, she gasped but did not push him away. When he sucked on her upper lip, she whimpered for him. And when he kissed the corner of her mouth, her lips parted wide, waiting. Ichigo was pleased by this as he hovered over her, their breath blending. Then it dawned on him that _he truly could win._

_He said it one last time. "Tell me to stop."_

            Rukia did, but she did not sound convincing. Her voice was somewhat audible but not quite a whisper. His tongue grazed over her lips again, continuing his experimentation. She quivered as a tingling sensation ran from her spine all the way to her core. Never had she felt such sensations before, small tremors arising within her body, as pure as the rays of moonlight upon her translucent face. 

"Stop."

Her voice was louder this time, more confident. Her hands reached up to his face, to hold him still over her. He remained on all fours, trapping her, but she regained some of her senses. "Stop this. We cannot do this."

            Her small hands cupped his cheeks and they both felt the heat grow where their flesh made contact. "Why?" Ichigo asked her. The alabaster glow of the moon highlighted his orange hair, his strong chin and sensuous lips. "Because you're a _shinigami_ and I'm a human?" Something that resembled a laugh tore from his throat. "I'm a _shinigami_ too."

            "A _shinigami_ representative," she corrected. Rukia tried to push him away but he would not budge. "I am dead. You're alive," she pressed angrily. Her eyes glowered up at him, serious. It was enough to change his mind.

_Almost_.

            But he would never tell her that he did not want to stop. He enjoyed watching her squirm for once, watching her submit to him. He enjoyed the heat that formed from his lips to his groin when his imagination forged scenarios of what they could do together.  In all honesty, when Tatsuki gave him her opinions, he had not admitted to himself that these wants existed inside of him. But now, in this moment, he realized how true his dreams were and how bad he really wanted her. Why not give into hormones, temptations and desires?

Then Ichigo said, "So?" Their eyes locked once again and he tried to swoop in for another kiss but Rukia stopped him. He frowned at her. "What? You're not dead. You feel alive to me." The way he looked at her made her _alive_. The way he kissed her made her _alive_. And the way he tasted her made her _alive_.

            His words evoked a shiver again, and her defenses crumbled further. Then she let his head lower down to her mouth. At the last moment, Rukia turned to the left, avoiding his hot breath. He groaned at her disobedience but then took her earlobe in his mouth. He nibbled and sucked and kissed, and although his inexperience was apparent, she shuddered. Her  hands grabbed his shoulders to push him away but instead her fingers dug in his flesh.

            "Y-you don't want this," she stuttered, her eyes closed.

            His breath tickled her again. "Why wouldn't I? I'm a healthy seventeen year-old." And only when she looked at him again he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that confused her yet thrilled her. And it was the kind of kiss that was intended to change her mind.      

            Between her breaths, she insisted, "I don't… want… this." She tried to resist again. Her chest rose and fell drastically, her heart racing as if she ran a marathon. She shook her head but he did not listen when his nose nuzzled the spot where her shoulder connected with her neck. His tongue then lapped over her flesh sloppily, slathering the area while his teeth sucked, leaving a lover's bite. She did not know how but her arms encircled his neck as he worked, thrown off guard at the sensations that burned under her skin.

            "I think you do want this," Ichigo told her. She did not respond verbally, but she trembled when his sneaky hand skimmed up her thigh, tugging at the elastic of her panties.

            Then suddenly he stopped and with his most honest eyes he asked her, "Do you really want me to stop, Rukia?"

_So tell me to stop._

            She looked into his face. Whatever arrogant smirk he wore earlier was gone, replaced by a slight frown. His breathing wasn't slow between his parted lips, lips that she wouldn't mind tasting again. She thought about his question. Hard.

            Then she made up her mind and she pulled him down to her face.

_Tell me to…_

            She kissed him, pressing her small body against his. Their clothing became a nuisance, an obstacle, as the heat grew more intense with her participation. Her dainty hands tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, letting him know immediately that she wanted it off. To her disappointment, he wanted it his way; Ichigo would take off his own shirt when he wanted it off. 

            At that hazy thought, she bit on his lower lip, slipping her small hands under his green t-shirt. Her palms travelled up his chest, stroking his hard muscles of his abdomen and then up to his pecks. In its wake, her hands seared a fire on his skin, and when her fingertips played with nipples, he reacted with a groan. A shot of heat tore down to his groin.        

_It was intoxicating._

            The thoughts in his head intoxicated him. She intoxicated him. What she was doing intoxicated him. What they _could_ and _will be_ doing intoxicated him. The power he held, _that he was winning_, intoxicated him the most.

            Ichigo sat up straight and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing the green cloth towards his opened closet. Her hands were already clawing at his button of his pants, and he watched her as he unzipped himself. He pushed his pants down slowly, daring to get out of his dominating position to discard them. Then carrot-top cursed himself when she sat up and stood beside him in his room. He was only in boxers.

            Before Rukia could say a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Her name floated through the air before he kissed her hard, clouding any inhibitions she had. His fingers combed her hair, grabbing her head still, but because of the height difference, her head was bent back fully and his neck curved downwards to taste her thoroughly. Then he steered her to his bed and stopped when her calves touched the wooden frame. When his mouth left hers, Rukia glanced downwards where his hands grabbed a hold of her dress, pulling upwards to peel the dress from her skin. She helped him lose the barrier of clothing by raising her arms, inwardly apprehensive.

_Because they should not be doing this._

            So why did it feel right?

            "Ichigo." His name was a soft whimper on her lips as he made her completely naked. All articles of her clothing had been tossed aside and though she didn't think she would care, Rukia really did. The look in his eyes when he took full sight of her made her still. He literally stopped what he was doing and marvelled at her white flesh that glowed so other-worldly under the pale light. His large hands moved over her stomach, trembling before they touched her humble breast. They were small, fitting perfectly into his strong hands. He gently squeezed a breast, erecting a gasp, but watched in silence as she withdrew from him, moving on the bed.

_She surrendered_.

            She offered him her flesh when laid on his bed, naked. Her eyes closed as her head rested on the pillow, but then her eyelids fluttered open moments later to watch him. His entire stance was as still as a statue, frozen. Rukia managed a smile. "What, you changed your mind now?"

            The young man shook his head. His eyes had become wells of desire and want… for winning…for her. Finally, when Ichigo climbed over, he heard her say, "This will be the only victory you will take from me."

            His hazel eyes widened at that remark but before he could retort, he felt her hand on his. He let her guide the caress from her cheek, to her round breast, to her flat belly, and right to her wet folds. She left his hand there, telling him, "Now make me feel alive."

_But she was barking orders again._

            A low sound resembling a growl escaped his mouth when he kissed her. His inexperienced hands mapped the curves of her flesh, surprised to feel that she had a fleshy bottom when he cupped her, squeezing her. His mouth worked down to her chin down to her rosy tips, sucking, biting gently. A throb erupted between her legs. When his fingers roamed to such area, he pressed a finger inside, causing her back to arc in a full offering.

            Sweat glistened on her perfect skin when he added another finger, pushing the digits as deep as he could. He enjoyed her reaction when she moved towards him. Her need and want satisfied him.

            Ichigo kissed her though, shoving her back on the bed as he removed his fingers from her most sensitive area. He knew the package he had, and that she was too tight. Then her legs wrapped around his waist as their bodies melded with her hard tips on his chest. The way she kissed him back told him her hunger was rising; it was a hunger that reverberated through him.

            Their foreplay began to escalate as they took their time to explore each other. Rukia clawed his back, muttered something about taking his boxers off. His hands helped her and when he revealed himself to her, she stared, speechless.

            First, she thought how was he going to fit that inside of her. His thoughts were similar, but more focussed on the abilities of a woman's body, and if he would break her.

            Then they both thought: _What am I doing?_

            But their bodies gravitated together. They kissed again, softly, slowly, unhurriedly. Then they kissed passionately, hungrily and eagerly.

            It was too late to stop now.

_He was determined to take the reigns again._

-

**Author's Note: GO TO THE LIVEJOURNAL FOR S E X , thank you!**

**ashalee18 .**** livejournal . com  ** 

**-**

_And so I won._

            Ichigo held her close to him. So naturally his arm wrapped around her as her head lay over his heart. He kissed her sweaty brow, moving the damp hair with finger before closely inspecting her.

            When her breathing laboured, a look of confusion crossed her face again, as if realizing what they had done.

            "What?" he asked her. He pulled the sheet over their body as they rested.

            She moved over so her body laid completely over him, her legs entangling with his. "Nothing. It's just…"

            An eyebrow rose. "What?"

            She looked away from him, her eyes scanning his room to look for their scattered clothing. He only regained her attention when his hand stroked her hair. "This was a mistake," she whispered.

            Immediately he said, "No."

            Rukia nodded at him, frowning. The trust in his eyes made her feel bewildered. "Why?"

            "Because," Ichigo answered.

            "Because?" Her temper became evident as her nostrils flared. "_Because_?"

            His eyelids lowered a little. "_This_ doesn't have to make any sense. Don't think about it. Just let it be."

            A moment passed of understanding. "Let it be," she echoed, her head finally falling on his chest. "Fine," she muttered, closing her eyes. She wanted to ask him if her heart was safe with him, but it would be such a corny line. "Ichigo?" And she was not corny.

            "What?" His voice sounded tired but he was still awake.

            "Kiss me."

            He opened his eyes to her eager face. Slowly they came together in a soft, gentle kiss and she smiled when they pulled away, knowing her answer.

            He will keep her heart safe. He will always keep her safe.

_Regret did not linger in the air._

            They needed no words, no explanations. Actions spoke larger than any word, sentence, phrase, or even speech.

            And as they slept, Ichigo wore his "I won" smile. He won more what he bargained for. 

_I won. You._

-

End.

-

**Author's Note:**

When Tatsuki gives Ichigo advice it parallels to when she gives Orihime advice in chapter 2 of the manga (well, I think it was chapter 2). Her rendition was much funnier than the one I inserted.

In addition, I am thinking of making Rukia's revenge since we could never have enough IchiRuki smut. Anyhow, thanks for reading. **And please, if you like the fic, REVIEW.** You'll receive benefits: my eternal appreciation (I won't feel like I'm whoring myself), Rukia's revenge, and more Ichiruki fics in general! And to those who **read and run**, I'm sorry reviewing is a big inconvenience for you, seeing how it only takes 1 minute of your life, or less.


End file.
